mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors Season 2
Season 2 of Thunderbirds101's Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors series. Episode 1 The first episode starts off by recapping the events of the Season 1 Finale. Jason Voorhees, the main atagonist of Season 1 was about to kill Microsoft Mike. In this episode, Sam kills Jason and also kills Mike so that he can have the series to himself. He resumes reading errors. Mr.Information Robot makes his first appearance in the series, when he has to explain the rules of taking a dump of the Sears Tower which Microsoft Sam had intended on doing. After he calls the rules, "retarded" he takes a dump. A Big Daddy from BioShock suddenly transports to Sam's position when he took a dump. Sam's so scared that he jumped of the Sears Tower. Episode 2 In this episode, a robot (possibly an Information Robot) has been ordered to pick up the series until the forces of Chuck Norris can revive Sam. The robot continues to read some errors. The first one he reads has bad grammar. The second one offers choices on how Danger942 should be killed. The next error says that someone spilled water on the computer. This electrocutes the robot and it also cuts off the error and the video. After that, Microsoft Sam revives and picks up the series. The first error he reads states that the Internet is for porn, to which he agrees too. The second one says that Sam's wife has been banned from his house, so he can watch as much "naughty stuff" he wants. Sam likes this, but then he's told that Mr.Information Robot is going Kamikaze on his arse. This creates an explosion. Episode 3 This episode starts off with an error saying that Sam survived. The next error's power level is over 9000! Then Sam has to take a dump and eat it. The next error says that "Take a dump" is a virus. After that, the fifth error says that "Go take a dump" is a virus. By reading it out loud, the Windows has a massive seizure. After windows recovers, the next error says that Mr.Informarion Robot the 2nd, is running towards Sam with explosives. Sam tries to run away, but then an explosion occurs. Episode 4 Sam survives again and continues reading more errors. After that, a very random error pops up on the screen. The next error states that Windows Defender was deleted. Sam doesn't care, because Windows Defender was a bad program. The next error says that Windows is going to smash Sam's balls with a hammer, however Sam says that his computer doesn't have hands so it would be impossible. Windows then downgrades to 9 because of a soi soi soi soi virus. This gives Sam a ROFLcopter seizure. Then, Windows says it wants to download a lot of porn. Sam says that his computer isn't that big, but he still downloads it, because it will last for a long time. Mr.Information Robot is repaired and then tells Sam the new rules for taking a dump. He promises to not attack Sam. After explaining the rules he goes Kamikaze on Sam. Sam escapes again, but this time he fires a laser and another explosion is created. Episode 5 This video starts off with an anonymous voice saying that Thunderbirds101 was able to upload a video on Sunday because of Spring Break. The actual episode starts off by once again stating that Sam has survived, but this time he survived by using his laser. He begins reading errors by reading a very perverted one. The second one says that Windows is about to explode. One of the options was that Sam could kill himself. He attempts too, but because of his immortality he doesn't die and his head hurts. After 2 days, he recovers and reads more errors. The next error he reads tells him his fortune. He will get high on weed. Sure enough, after 10 seconds he gets high and reads errors. Once he's back to normal he gets a letter from his mom, Microsoft Anna, to never get high again or else she'll kill him. He sends fires and missiles to her home and kills her in the explosion. Sam laughs about it and reads another error. It says that Tux needs to perform maintenence and that Sam has to take a dump. Sam takes a dump, but it disgusts Microsoft Mike. It disgusts him so much that he shoots Sam in the head. Episode 6 The anonymous voice from before reads the first error stating that Mike has been sentenced to death for the murder of Microsoft Sam. Due to the laziness of Windows, the visuals of the execution couldn't be displayed for the reader and he just listens to the audio. The next error says that Sam's body dissapeared. It also says that something is sneaking up behind the reader. It's Microsoft Sam! He kills the reader and says that he's invincible even though he tooka bullet to the brain. He continues reading errors. The first one he reads says that he has a 10 second Zone Alarm trial. He starts ranting about how bad 10 second trials are, but then the trial ends and the next error states that Russians are outside Sam's house and that he will die by TNT. Sam doesn't know what to do, but then he remembers that he can't die. He escapes via BSoD. The BSoD starts to get crazy and an insane video with ROFLcopters and a Scatman soundtrack starts playing. After a while, Windows cuts off the video due to the economy. In a suprise end, Mike shows up and ground Sam. Episode 7 Because Sam went over the insanity limit, he got grounded in the previous episode. Then, he curses with his classic profanity line. Then he agrees with an error that Microsoft Anna is a fat b****. After that, the next error says that Sam has to get a Mac. The error after that says that Sam has to buy an infected floppy disk. He can't deny the offer. He fires his laser and leaves and some insanity starts. However, it doesn't last long and the video cuts to 2 trillion years in the future. A descendant of the first 3 Information Robots, reads an error stating that Microsoft Sam the 2nd worked for Youtube. He talks about how he'll destroy Microsoft Sam's current descandant. Another anonymous voice says that next Saturday, the final fight in the future begins between the Information Robots and the Text-to-Speech voices. Finale See: Future Information Robot War The finale starts with some text outlining the details of the war. The war started after initial attacks from the Information Robots and 2 trillion years later of heated conflict. Microsft Sam, Mike and Mary are going to fight Anna and the Information robots. Sam calls Anna, but isn't recieved well by the Information Robot who takes the call. After that, Sam gets mail and opens it. It turns out to be a Rick Roll and Microsoft Mary kills herself. Some text appears saying that after May died, Sam ordered the ROFL Battalions to attack. Now Sam and Mike have to read war-themed errors to the sound of war. An Information Robot shows up, but Mike shoots it. Sam gets an update about the attack from a colonel. He says that the LOL Infantry is doing well and is about to get to the Information Robot palace. An error warns of a bomb and it explodes. The text says that Mike died. Then an error says that Anna has become an Information Robot and that she sounds like Mary. Sam gets to an Information Robot terminal and forces an Information Robot to tell him the password. The next error says that Sam can de-activate all of the Robots except Anna. Sam fires his ROFL-47 at Anna, but it doesn't work. Anna says she's invincible. An error in Windows 95 says that the Robots were just playing dead and now they're about to ambush Sam. His machine gun also gets jammed. The text says that with Sam captured, the chances of him winning are now reduced to impossible. The only hope now is that the Colonel will be able to convince Anna to let Sam go. They talk and the Colonel is forced to retreat. Anna tells Sam that he'll be executed. Sam then tells her that he'll still survive. Anna disagrees and gasses Sam. Trivia *The antagonists in this season were the Information Robots and Microsoft Anna. *This is the only season that says that Microsoft Anna is Sam's mom. *The finale is the longest episode in this season. *This is one of the few seasons that has a war in it. *The anonymous reader and the Colonel have the same Speakonia voice as Radar Overseer Scotty, but these characters share no relations. *This is the only season where Anna was a major antagonist. *This is the only season that says that Microsoft Sam has a wife. Category:Funny Windows Errors Category:Series